


Reasons to not Underestimate a Pacifist are as Follows

by DefenderoftheDogma



Series: Hawk and Dove Compilation [8]
Category: Hawk and Dove (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Don is either fearless or crazy, Gen, I rewrote cannon, don negotiating, gang members - Freeform, protective don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: Hawk and Dove fanfic. Young Don is worried about Hank joining or being killed by the gangs that roam the city of Eldon. So he does what any loving little brother would do. Get the two leaders of the biggest gangs in Eldon together, and try to get them to unite, thus stopping the feud that has been going longer than anyone can remember... without killing him along the way! No slash.





	Reasons to not Underestimate a Pacifist are as Follows

**In comic book reality, Eldon is a small town; in this it is a city. Also, in comic book world, Hank and Don's dad is alive. In this, they are orphans, in the same situation as they are in in my story "Protecting". In case you haven't read it (but you should, it's really good), they are being cared for by a woman named Belladonna, who doesn't really care about them.**

**Also, no one has commented yet. Be the first! I'm working on getting comments on all my stories, and this one is fair game! Limited time offer, and it doesn't count if you just put "a" or something. Or if you do flames. It must be an actual review. I will not post your name unless asked. Compliments = good, Constructive criticism = good. Be the first to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

Tony was not happy. He was the leader of the Daredevils, a huge gang who especially valued bravery and courage, and was situated in the city of Eldon. He had been given instructions to come to a certain place at a certain time, along with some beautiful blackmail. It had said to come alone. As it was certainly a brave thing to do, he had gone along with the instructions. When he got there, he gasped. For in front of him was JT, the leader of the Tigers; a rival gang to the Daredevils.

The Tigers were all about loyalty, and the two gangs had been warring for as long as either could remember. But the shocking thing was that JT seemed just as shocked to see him.

"What in the…!" JT snarled, pulling a knife. Tony mirrored his action; this must be some Tiger trick! Then, suddenly, a small boy leapt between them.

"Wait!" he cried, holding his arms out to either side. "I brought you here! You're both alone, no need to fight! I just want to talk."

"Why should I believe you?" The two gang leaders growled in unison.

Don tossed them each a small object. They each stilled, then looked up. "And because I'm the judge's son. Remember Judge Hall? He was killed a couple years ago. I'm Don Hall, his son."

"Yeah, I remember him." JT said, crossing his arms, but still ready to cut someone's throat at a moment's notice. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm the one that was in the newspapers for that peace incident."

JT and Tony nodded. Everyone had heard about that. If this was really Don Hall, and they recognised him from the newspapers, then there was no way he was involved in a gang. His brother, on the other hand…

"How do we know this isn't some plan of your brother's?" Tony attacked. Even though the two were just kids, children playing in the big leagues wasn't unheard of, but it was often short.

"I don't think you'll think that once I tell you why I brought you here." Don managed, obviously afraid, as he should be. "But my brother's the reason I'm here. Your fights. They're killing some civilians, even where Hank goes sometimes. And… I don't want him to grow up, go into a gang and get killed. Please… just listen? And talk?"

The two leaders looked at each other, each weighing the options. Tony spoke first.

"Anyone who's got the guts to do something like this has my respect. I'll stick around, 'till you give me reason not to."

JT nodded. "If you're doing this for your brother, then you got my respect too. You got my attention."

It probably helped that both gang leaders were confident in their abilities to beat the other. Also, they each knew, once they thought about it, that it wasn't the other's style to pull a trick like this. Too cowardly. But they weren't stupid; Don needed to work fast.

"Look, I don't understand why you're even fighting."

"They killed Rocky." JT answered instantly.

"Because you killed Slinky!" Tony fired back hotly.

"Because you…"

"STOP!" Don cried. The two turned to him, shocked. In truth, Don was shocked too. What was he thinking? "Don't you see where this is going?" Don pleaded. "You don't even know why you're at war anymore! You've been fighting so long, even you leaders don't know why you're fighting! And your fights are hurting other people, too. You're not just hurting each other, you're hurting innocents. People who didn't have to die did because of your 'rumbles'! Does that make any sense?"

"Look kid, this is the way things are." JT informed him. "They have to pay for all of us they killed…"

"And they feel the same way about you!" Don cried. "You don't have to fight. You could unite, and become the greatest team in the history of Eldon! Instead of pointlessly killing each other, you could exterminate the real villains, the ones who prey on innocent people! The Pythons, the Daggers, the Exterminators! Instead of having the names Tiger and Daredevil be feared and hated, you could be heroes!"

"Look kid, that sounds great and all, but it's too idealistic." JT discouraged.

"But you agree that would be better than what you're doing now."

"Sure kid, I'll admit that." Tony acquitted. "But it ain't possible. Maybe in a few years."

"They said that a few years ago." Don stated. "It's time now."

"That's not possible." JT argued. "We are enemies. That's how it's always going to be."

"But you both just said that you thought change was better! If you both agree, what's stopping you? Tony, this is brave! This is record books changing, and if things do change, then you're going to have the biggest rumble ever, the Tigers and the Daredevils against everybody else! And not everyone in your gang is going to go along with this. This is one of the bravest things you can do… ever!"

"And JT." Don continued. "I've researched you. You have a little sister. Lyla. What happens when she grows up? You know she'll get in a gang, no matter what you do. Maybe get caught in the dark one day and carved up. Is that the life you want for her? Do you want her to grow up in a world of nothing but hate and fear?" The leaders thought about it.

"That's not the life I want for her." JT admitted. "I want her to be safe. But I can't trust a Daredevil. We have to exterminate them. Things aren't as simple as you believe."

"I don't know." Tony mused. "That sounds… glorious. Constant fights with crooks, and actually fighting for a reason does sound better than just scrapping for the scrapping, tho' that has a place… I think I'd go along. I got a little brother too, promising little bugger. Be nice to teach him to beat up the bad guys like those super types you're always hearing about. No reason to let him grow up in a place like this when it could be better. So… with a little insurance, I guess I'm in. I guess. But if you Tigers stab us in the back, there ain't nothing gonna be able to save you."

Don grinned giddily. This was wonderful. "See, he's willing to work with this! I'll be your messenger, so you don't have to risk any of your people, and you know I won't pick a side, except for peace. But, uh… I can only go certain times, since Hank doesn't know about this. But you can use the internet. Please, JT. Give peace a chance."

JT looked away. He narrowed his eyes, and looked up. "Fine. For now. Give me insurance, and I'll go along. You'll be the messenger; I'm not risking any of my people. When you're not there we can use Skype or something. But if we're betrayed…"

"Don't insult me." Tony sniffed. "No Daredevil would ever sink to that level. Talk about cowardly!"

"And… here." Don pulled out 2 more objects, and handed them to the rival leaders. "Here's your insurance." Their eyes widened.

"Well. Ain't you prepared." JT whistled. "Well, you can't be from the smaller gangs because you're… you. I guess, this is totally new, but I guess I can give it a shot."

Don beamed, this was better than he could have hoped for. He'd have to get home soon in case Hank got home early for some reason and went into Don's room, finding Don's note that he was out for a walk, which was sure to freak Hank out. In any case, this called for celebration. This was wonderful. Hank would be safe.

* * *

-Years later-

Don, now also known as Dove, though he was in his civilian identity now, ducked through the dark alley ways, waving to the many people in the shadows. This place was virtually his second home, and he strode quickly through its many winding alleys and crannies. Finally he reached his destination. The man in front of him turned quickly, senses honed by years of street fights.

"Hey JT." Don grinned.

"Donnie!" JT grinned, and jogged forward to Don, pulling the teen he considered a little brother into a quick bro hug. "So you're back! Take down Darkseid again?" JT and Tony knew Don's secret identity, not that Hank knew that. Hank still didn't know about any of this, Don's involvement wasn't common knowledge. There had been an incident as a result of which JT and Tony had found Don, half dead, as Dove, whereupon he had turned to Don, and that was the end of that secret, at least among the 3 of them.

"You exaggerate as usual." Don grinned modestly.

"Exaggerate nothing, you save reality in your spare time! Those other heroes are just backups for you." JT kidded. Don rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. So, how's the Anaconda war going?" The Anacondas had risen up, and the all feared Tiger/Daredevil team were fighting them.

"No doubt as to the outcome." JT grinned. "Seeing as we outnumber them so bad." This was true. Aside from the Tigers and Daredevils, many other smaller gangs had joined with the team too.

"Always good to know." Don smiled. "Can the great war general take a break and visit Tony?"


End file.
